Faithful Friend
by Tigerion
Summary: "Easy," his voice comes off as calm and authoritative, something he finds odd because at the moment he doesn't feel either of those things. As a spirit walker he wasn't supposed to be able to die in battle, but what qualified as a battle? Probably not staring at the man with the gun. He snorts bitterly at the thought.


**Author's Note: I felt the need to whump John because... its delicious. In that weird whumpy way. This is a slightly different ending to the last train action part of the movie.**

* * *

He drops heavily onto the small platform in between the two train cars. His shoulder was aching horribly but the terrified screams from the passengers in the rail road car behind him didn't give him more than a few seconds to collect himself. _Still have a job to do, _the reminder jolts him back into action. With a tilt of his hat he quickly reaches down and pulls out the pin locking the two cars together. He straightens, one hand clutching the iron bar and the other holding onto the railings. Movement catches his eye from the top of the other car.

_Tonto_? What was Tonto doing on the roof? "Where's girl?"

The question catches him off guard and he glances up at his companion in surprise. "What? Where's the silver?" He watches Tonto get up, but can't afford to keep an eye on the Commanche. Not with Butch Cavendish in the same proximity as himself. He tosses the iron to the side, turning to open the door. He's greeted by the sight of a muzzle glaring down at him.

"End of the line." Butch snarls, "We've been here before haven't we?"

"Easy," his voice comes off as calm and authoritative, something he finds odd because at the moment he doesn't feel either of those things. As a spirit walker he wasn't supposed to be able to die in battle, but what qualified as a battle? _Probably not staring at the man with the gun_. He snorts bitterly at the thought. Out of the corner of his eye John can see Tonto on the silver cars, white painted face glancing in his direction. _Good_, if anyone could get him out of this situation it would be the Indian. His thoughts are paused as Butch flicks the gun.

"Where'd you say this train was headed? The future?" The bloodied face stares at him, that permanent snarl seeming to mock him. A harsh laugh leaves Butch as he forces the ranger to stand in front of the open car door. "This here train," eyes flicker to watch something behind the younger man, "is going straight to hell."

The roar of the another set of train cars fills the lone ranger's ears and he cocks his head to the side. The other car slams into theirs and the gun goes off just as John feels his body lurch forward. The pain steals his breath away and he's vaguely aware of the fact the he _has_ to get out of the car. The train car rights itself and he's jerked back by the momentum.

Panic clutches at his heart and he flails out with his left arm, his fingers grasping with the door's handle. His shoulder pops and agonizing pain almost causes him to let go of the handle. Black dots are flashing across his vision and he blinks rapidly, trying to clear them so that he could concentrate. Inhaling rapidly he manages to swing himself back into the opening, good arm unfurling his whip. "You know something Butch?" The words are forced and his breathing labored. "I think you're right."

There's a look of satisfaction on Butch's face and John realizes that the other man can see the growing stain slightly above and to the right of his navel. "Have a nice ride." He manages to gasp the words out before the whip pulls him up and away from the train car. His vision fades to black and he's only able to clear it when he hears his nephew blow the train's horn. With a grimace he lets go of the whip and lands astride the spirit horse. "Hey," his voice catches in his throat before he doubles over, jaw clenched tightly.

"John?" Rebecca lifts his chin so that she can see his eyes. "John where ar-" Her question dies before it can finish as her hands move to grab him as the stallion hops over something. His cry of pain and the way his eyes shut tells her that she made a mistake. The wet feeling that coats her hand confirms her fears.

"Spirit walker." He mumbles the words, as if they would mean anything to her. He starts to list heavily to the right and he felt the stallion shift so as to keep the ranger astride. "Atta boy."

Breathing is quickly becoming pure agony and whenever the horse's, _Silver's_, stride falters he makes a shaky moaning sound. Tonto probably needs help, he ought to be there for the Indian. He opens his mouth to voice his thoughts but is stopped when Rebecca hushes him.

"I know John, just drop me off on his section." Her eyes burn with a determined look.

"Ca-can't risk...you." He swallows thickly before steering the stallion to the engine car. "Go." The word is huffed out and he all but shoves Rebecca towards the train. She frowns but complies, rushing to hug Danny with relief.

John reaches up and tips his hat to them, trying to force a reassuring smile. Silver snorts, as if calling him out on his facade and John frowns slightly. "Hush." He mutters halfheartedly. The stallion huffs a loud breath before his stride picks up once more. He tosses his gun; he's in no condition to be using it. The next few minutes blur, and the ranger blinks before realizing that the tracks were about to end. He could hear the breaks screeching and knew that Rebecca was trying to stop the train.

Groaning, he reached up and managed to grab the bars to the car. Silver kept pace with the train, allowing the ranger to heave himself into the car. He's breathing in great gulping gasps, moving as quickly as he can to get to Tonto. The Commanche is just about to fall into the river below and John lunges forward, grabbing his partner.

Tonto turns to look at him, gratitude and worry etched into his face. "You bleed." The native gestures towards John's stomach as the ranger sways.

John grunts legs collapsing. He braces himself for a jolt of pain but instead finds himself being held up by Tonto.

"Kemosabe." Tonto mumbles. "You are now faithful friend Kemosabe."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know its kind of short and that John didn't take the silver bullet from Danny but... I felt the need to write some whump because sadly there is so little of it available. Please review!**


End file.
